


Happy Christmas

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, Drug Use, Drunk Liam, Drunk Louis, Drunk Sex, Drunk Zayn, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Partying, Sad Zayn, Smoking, Texting, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is having the worse Christmas ever. Liam just made is worse....maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So what started as an idea of a smutty Christmas turned into an actual thing. This is my first Ziam fic so tell me what you think.

            “Happy Fucking Christmas.” That’s all Zayn said as the clock struck twelve in Harry’s house. The boys and a few other friends had gathered there to celebrate Louis’ birthday. Harry still lived with Louis in their flat but the house was kept in place to make it seem like he didn’t and they weren’t dating. While management gave up a bit on trying to rein Harry in Harry still kept the house. It was a great place for them to gather without the prying eyes of the public. A place to get drunk, smoke weed, and just be themselves. Which is why Zayn was currently on the couch with a bong in one hand and a bottle of Jack in the other. He was intent of getting spectacularly trashed (as Louis put it) tonight.

            “Oh my God it’s Christmas!” Louis yelled from where he was sitting with a few friends.

            “Christmas birthday shots!” Harry shouted coming out of the kitchen with a tray of shots.

            “What is this?” Niall asked as he was passed his shot.

            “Three wise men. Cause its Christmas.”

            “Harry you are a fucking genius,” Louis praised while getting his shot. Louis was probably black out drunk at that point, and if he wasn’t he was working to get there.

            Harry smiled at the praise and passed out the rest of the shots. One everyone had one he held his glass in the air. “To Louis.”

            “To Louis!”

            After the shot was taken the crowd burst into chatter and cheering. The music was turned up and the partying continued with groups splitting off to talk or do more shots. Zayn stayed alone on the couch and took a hit from the bong and a swig from his bottle. He was drunk and high but not enough. Not enough to remember what happened earlier.

            He and Perrie decided to have Christmas early together before they split to be with their families. It was a quiet night in with breakfast in bed in the morning. After trading gifts and well wishes they started chatting about the wedding. Perrie was ready to set a date but Zayn still wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to settle down until their lives were settled. Something he was desperately working towards. So he moved to talking about the ceremony itself, he loved hearing Perrie’s ideas about colors and dresses. While he wanted a few Pakistani elements in the wedding he knew ultimately this was Perrie’s day. So he sat in awe as the love of his life talked about different shapes of dresses and center pieces. While he could pin point the moment everything went wrong he couldn’t understand why it did. It was a simple joke. Something to laugh at and then move on. He didn’t expect her to agree. At least not at first.

            As Perrie talked about bridesmaids and who could possibly be her maid of honor Zayn mentioned the rings. Perrie stated that she would like to get a set that matched her engagement ring. She also mentioned that some couples got an official set but wore a less expensive set just in case it got lost. Zayn then offered to get his ring tattooed on his finger so that it would never come off. That’s when shit hit the fan. Suddenly Perrie was accusing him of not taking this seriously and not wanting to get married, the evidence being that he didn’t want to wear a ring. Zayn shot back that she doesn’t even wear her engagement ring when she’s not on stage. Perrie took that as he accusing her of not wanting to get married so she shot back how he didn’t want to set a date. From there Zayn didn’t know what happened. He should’ve just relented and said he was just joking about the tattoo. But now it suddenly was important. Now she had to agree to let him get it, maybe even agree to get a matching one. With that goal in mind he continued to argue, to fight. It ended with her agreeing to let him tattoo his ring on, because it wouldn’t be her wedding.

            And just like that Zayn went from engaged to single.

            The boys all knew. Somehow, because he didn’t tell them. They came over right after Perrie left. Louis offered to cancel his party and they would just hang. Harry offered his house for Zayn to destroy. Liam offered to take him out. Niall offered to go to the States with him right at that moment. It was sweet of them, really. Changing their Christmas plans to help him. But he promised he would be at the house for dinner on Christmas and he couldn’t break his mom and sister’s hearts….again. So instead he asked to go to Harry’s house early and just stay the night there before heading home. Perrie said she would send someone over for her stuff and he didn’t want to be there when that happened. So they all went to Harry’s and ordered a pizza and just got high on the couch before people came and the party started. Zayn never moved from the couch.

            “Hey buddy,” Liam said plopping down next to Zayn, taking his bottle and taking a swig. “How ya holding up?”

            “Fucking fantastic,” Zayn slurred. Maybe he was close to his goal. “It’s Christmas and my girlfriend, no my fiancé, broke up with me. I’m doing great.”

            “I meant on the goal to get spectacularly trashed.”

            “Ah, wonderful. Almost there.” At that point Zayn completely missed his mouth when he tipped the bottle towards him and got whiskey all over his front. “Fuck!” Zayn then bit back a sob as tears gathered in his eyes suddenly. He knew he was a wreck but the physical evidence of perfectly good whiskey wasted on his shirt was too much.

            “Come on,” Liam said gently tugging at Zayn’s arm. Zayn went willingly and allowed the younger boy to lead him upstairs to the guest room where Zayn’s bag was. “Just sit here.” Zayn sat obediently on the bed while Liam went through Zayn’s bag to find another t-shirt. He then went to the joined bathroom and ran some water over a washcloth. He went back in the room. “Take your shirt off.” Zayn tried to but didn’t have the coordination. “C’mere.” Liam leaned forward and began to slowly pull Zayn’s shirt off. Just as he got it over his head the raven haired boy flopped down onto the bed. “Come on Zayn you’re being difficult.” Liam sighed as he climbed on the bed to lean over Zayn.

            “Difficult! Difficult!” Zayn exclaimed moving away from Liam. “Maybe if you just let me tattoo a wedding ring on my hand I wouldn’t be difficult. Like fuck me I thought it would romantic, something I can never remove.”

            “Zayn that wasn’t you being difficult,” Liam said quietly, reaching out with the cloth. “Now let me clean you off before you get sticky.”

            “Then why did she leave!” Now that the floodgates were open there was no closing them. Liam allowed Zayn to curl into himself and cry to his heart’s content. “Why? Why? I thought we were in love. We were gonna get married. Had she been planning this? Was she just waiting for a reason?”

            “I don’t know Zayn. Maybe after the holiday you guys can talk.”

            “No she fucking planned this. She wanted out but didn’t know how.”

            “Come here.” Zayn allowed Liam to turn him over and quietly sniffed as the boy brushed the cool cloth over his chest. Liam’s own drunk brain couldn’t help but notice how toned Zayn was. When did he get so muscular?

            “Is it because we’re more famous than Little Mix?”

            Liam couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “No, love. I don’t think it was because of that. Like I said you guys should talk after the holiday.” Once Liam was satisfied that all the alcohol was wiped from Zayn’s skin he got up to put the cloth away and grab Zayn’s shirt.

            “Don’t leave please. I don’t….I don’t want to be alone.”

            For some reason, maybe it was how broken Zayn sounded at the moment, instead of explaining how he was just going to put the cloth away Liam dropped it on the floor and laid down next to Zayn.

            “Thank you.” Zayn then curled up against Liam. Zayn was never a cuddling person. That was usually Harry and Niall. Liam and Louis usually put up with it for their sakes but Zayn never cuddled. But here he was, holding Zayn close as the boy fell apart in his arms. Unfortunately Liam was about as drunk as anyone at the party so he couldn’t give his normal Daddy Direction advice. Instead he sat there silently and was the physical shoulder for Zayn to cry on.

            He wasn’t exactly sure when it happened. One moment he was just holding Zayn thinking random thoughts and the next he began to notice how good Zayn felt next to him. How right to felt to have him in his arms. He then noticed how Zayn’s muscles felt against his side. His flat stomach, chiseled chest. Of course Liam always knew Zayn was attractive. A blind man would know that but this was different. Zayn was hot. With his cheek bones and muscles. Not to mention his long hair now that fell perfectly in his face when he let it down. Liam got a small thrill in that. Only the boys have really seen Zayn with his hair down, he usually put it back for shows. Liam began to wonder how Zayn’s hair would look, splayed out under him on a pillow, while Zayn was in the throngs of passion. That thought caused Liam’s cock to twitch just a bit. Now Liam couldn’t help but imagine Zayn naked, with his hair everywhere, on his back moaning. Or maybe on his knees while someone pulls his hair. Would Zayn like that? Would he like being fucked and his hair pulled.

            Great now Liam was definitely hard.

            He tried to shift away so that Zayn wouldn’t see but as he did so Zayn let out a low moan. Liam now realized that Zayn’s hard dick was nested in his side. Liam moved experimentally and Zayn let out another beautiful move that went straight to Liam’s groin. He also noticed that Zayn’s grip on him increased. Did Zayn want this? Carefully Liam shifted again but this time so that he was facing Zayn and their crotches aligned. Zayn was now tucked into his neck and breathing heavily. Ever so gently Liam rolled his hips so that their dicks brushed.

“Liam,” Zayn moaned kissing at Liam’s neck. That was Liam’s weakness and he couldn’t help but rolling his hips again. The friction was so good but it wasn’t what he needed. They both needed more. “Liam please.”

            That was all he needed. Quickly Liam turned both of them so that he was straddling Zayn. He then roll his hips down, putting all this weight into it. The friction felt beautiful. Moaning loudly Liam tucked his head into Zayn’s neck, kissing the soft skin there as he humped the older boy. Zayn was moaning as well rolling his hips to meet Liam’s thrusts.

            “Yes...yes...almost….fuck!” Zayn moaned as he came in his pants.

            Liam had pulled back to see Zayn’s orgasm face. He was now insanely jealous that Perrie got to see this face multiple times and he didn’t. Zayn was absolutely gorgeous when he came. It was that look that had Liam barreling into his own climax. Seizing up and letting out a low moan as he came in his pants as well.

            After taking a few moments to calm down Liam rolled off of Zayn to catch his breath. Now that his head was clear he realized what he just did. He just got off with Zayn while drunk in Harry’s guest room. Zayn, his now single and emotionally distraught friend. Was that taking advantage of him? Does it matter that Zayn asked for it? He was drunk he didn’t know what he was doing. Then again so was Liam. Did this count as cheating? Did he just cheat on Sophia? Now insanely worried Liam turned to Zayn to see how he was taking what they just did. But Zayn was already passed out. Sighing to himself Liam sat up, instantly hating the drying cum in his pants. Deciding that cleaning Zayn off may cross some line Liam instead removed his shoes and jeans and tucked him into bed. Once Zayn was set Liam went to the bathroom and stripped out of his jeans and underwear. He quickly wiped himself off and then his clothes. Leaving them to dry on the shower rod he grabbed some sweatpants from Zayn’s bag and slipped them on. They fit well enough. Figuring he would just handle everything in the morning Liam climbed into bed. Once their Zayn quickly latched into him, whimpering in his sleep. Liam knew he should push him away, put up a pillow barrier or better yet leave. But he couldn’t. Zayn was his brother and he was hurt. So Liam pulled Zayn close and let the older boy snuggle into his chest.

 

            Zayn felt like shit. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, and he was sure the room decided to spin just to fuck with him. Rolling over he took in his surroundings. He was in one of the rooms in Harry’s house. That made sense, he was staying the night there before being driven to his mom’s house for Christmas dinner. Someone had left water and aspirin for him on the nightstand. That also made sense, whoever put him to bed was thoughtful. Taking a sip of water and the pills Zayn noticed that he was naked except for his underwear. That made sense too. Whoever was thoughtful enough to leave him water and pills must have been thoughtful enough to remove his clothes so that he would be comfortable. What didn’t make sense, Zayn soon realized, as the fact that his groin was sticky and itchy like...like….dried cum. A quick whiff confirmed it. He came? When? How? Why?

            “Zayn you up?” Harry’s voice sounded outside the door.

            “Yeah,” Zayn croaked.

            “You sound awful mate. I’m gonna make breakfast and your car will be here in 2 hours so hop to it.”

            Groaning Zayn got up and made his way to the bathroom. There he took a nice hot shower that made his head feel a bit clearer. He was also able to scrub the dried cum off of himself. After the shower, brushing his teeth, and downing the glass of water Zayn began to feel a bit better. The medicine was helping his head and the room decided to stop spinning. When he got dressed he noticed that his used clothes were neatly folded near his bag so he didn’t have to fumble around looking for them. Who the hell put him to bed? His mom? Zayn chuckled at his small joke as he grabbed his bed and headed downstairs. Yup he still felt like shit.

            “Mornin,” he mumbled as he sat down at the table. Louis was there as well, looking about as bad as Zayn felt. “Had a good night?”

            “I fucking hate you all,” Louis complained grabbing his head.

            “Have some toast Lou,” Harry said putting the plate of lightly buttered toast in front of the birthday boy. He also put a plate in front of Zayn. “Want coffee?”

            “Yes.” Zayn let his head hit the table as well. How the fuck was Harry so cheery at…..11 in the morning. The bastard. Harry put coffee in front of Zayn who took it gratefully, just the smell making him feel better. “When does the car get here?”

            “Noon,” Harry answered sweetly, digging into a fruit salad he made himself.

            “Oh who put me to bed?”

            “Liam did. He left about 10.”

            “Fuck!” Louis exclaimed before scrambling up from the table to get sick in the sink.

            “Atta boy,” Harry cheered. “Just let it out.”

            Louis flipped him the bird and continued to get sick in the sink. Normally the sound of someone else getting sick would send Zayn running to bathroom, especially in his current state but he didn’t hear what was going on around him. He remembered now. Liam did take him upstairs for….something. He cried because Perrie….and then…..he was hard and Liam felt so good….and…..Liam basically humped him to completion. Oh shit he got off with Liam. Zayn audibly gasped causing Harry to turn to him.

            “You alright?”

            “Yeah, just….remembering how much shit I drank last night.”

            “Oh yeah you were a tank. Like my boy Lou.”

            “I hate you,” Louis seethed sitting down and taking a sip of tea.

            “No you don’t. I’m driving you home.”

            “Oh fuck its Christmas. My sisters are gonna be unbearable.”

            “You love them.”

            Zayn wasn’t listening to the banter between the love birds, he was still focused on the fact that he _got off_ with Liam. Did he like Liam? I mean the boy was sweet and thoughtful. A little serious and really hot. Wait hot? Yeah with his muscles in his tank tops and snapbacks, hot. No...no Liam wasn’t hot. Liam was his little brother...his bandmate, his hot bandmate. Fuck. Okay yes, Liam was hot and Zayn kinda wished he was sober enough to remember his O face. But Liam wasn’t gay. Neither was Zayn for that matter. Zayn was engaged. Well _was_ engaged. And Liam...Liam was dating Sophia. Fuck Sophia. Zayn just got off with Sophia’s boyfriend. Yup this is officially the worse Christmas ever and Zayn was going to hell in about three different religions.

            “Zayn the car is here,” Harry said pulling Zayn out of his thoughts.

            “Thanks lads,” Zayn said getting up and grabbing his bag. Fuck standing sucked. “Happy Christmas.”

            “Happy Christmas,” Harry said waving.

            “Happy Chrhousmous,” Louis grumbled from the table.

            Zayn went out into the crisp winter air, that helped clear his head. Giving his bag to the driver he climbed into the back seat and got comfortable. As the car took off Zayn thought about what had happened last night. They had to talk about it. They couldn’t just act like it didn’t happen. So with hesitant fingers Zayn texted Liam.

 

            Liam felt like shit. His hangover wasn’t too bad. Nothing some toast and fresh air couldn’t fix but his emotional state was all over the place. After leaving water and medicine for Zayn and making sure the raven haired boy was still asleep Liam helped Harry clean for a bit before the car came to drive him home. It wasn’t until he was in the car that everything came crashing down. He had gotten off with Zayn. Had taken advantage of his good friend in a vulnerable state, and she cheated on Sophia. To make matter worse he liked it. He liked it a lot and given the chance he would do it again. Oh yeah he was fucked. But he wasn’t gay right? He didn’t like guys, besides Zayn. No not gay, maybe something else in the alphabet but not gay.

As he got closer to his family’s house another thought hit him. Was Zayn gay? I mean he’d been dating Perrie for a while but that didn’t mean anything. Did Zayn even remember it? Maybe he could just forget about it and never bring it up. If Zayn didn’t remember it then it didn’t matter. Those hopes were dashed when he checked his phone. He had just got home and was putting his bag in his room when his phone went off.

 _Do you remember last night?_ Fuck.

 _Yeah I put you to bed._ Liam typed out hoping that maybe Zayn was just trying to piece together his night, not searching for specific information.

 _Do you remember getting off?_ Double fuck.

            He could lie. He could say he didn’t know what Zayn was talking about. He could even accuse him of having wet dreams or something childish. But no, that wasn’t right. Zayn was trying to face the situation so he should to.

            _Yeah._

_I’m sorry._

            What? Why was Zayn sorry? He didn’t do anything wrong.

            _Don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong. It just….it just happened. No one initiated it or anything._

_I made you cheat on Sophia._

_You didn’t make me do anything. If I didn’t want it I would’ve stopped. I wasn’t that drunk._

_You wanted it?_

_I don’t know…….Did you?_

_I don’t know._

_So now what?_

_I don’t know. I know I’m not gay but….I don’t know._

Okay this was good. Zayn was as confused as he was. They could get through this. _How about we just chalk this up to drunken antics and not think too much into it?_

_Okay._

            Why did that hurt? Why did Liam just feel a stab in his chest at Zayn just agreeing to forget about their night of somewhat passion? This was good. They could move past it. No one had feelings, no one had regrets. It just happened and now it’s over. And that hurt.

            _Happy Christmas, Liam._

_Happy Christmas, Zayn._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Also those waiting for me to update The Beard, I have the chapter done I just have to do edits and then it will be up so don't worry it's coming.


End file.
